Big Hero 6: Rise of the Silver Samurai
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: My sequel to the movie. A year later, the crew is pursuing their college degrees meanwhile saving San Fransokyo from various minor disasters but the team will come across a most formidable opponent, the Silver Samurai. Who or what does this criminal work for? The Big Hero 6 is on the case against this menace! (PG-13 as if it were a Disney film.)
1. The Surprise

**I'd like to thank everyone who's inspired me for this piece including tykimikkity, EpicallyMe, OmimonAllDelete, Star Wars and Christopher Nolan.**

* * *

**San Fransokyo First National Bank**

Unfortunately the Big Hero 6 was a formidable force, but they weren't omnipresent or all knowing as a God would be. This incident would manifest this as First National Bank finds itself at the mercy of armed robbers, holding the tellers at gun point.

These robbers were unusually calm compared to your stereotypical psychotic ones.

"Please make this easy for the both of us, ladies and gentlemen."

Despite the calm demeanor of the party, this made things no less tense for the tellers.

What seemed to be the leading figure of this party threatens one of the tellers at gun point to open up the safe towards the back.

"Sir, I'm going to lose my job if you do this." The banker pleads

The man cackles coldly, "You say this as if I care."

The banker unlocks the safe for the illogical fear of being killed. Upon the safe's unlocking, gun fire echoes through the halls making the banker jump. However the robber must have not been expecting.

"How did you boys contact security. It matters little now."

However his own gun ends up flying, as if an unseen force grabs at it. The man looks up to see glimmering silver, a set of samurai armor glaring across the hall with a set of yellow eyes coming from behind the silver mask.

"What the..."

But before anything else was said the said armored individual leaps across the hall closing the distance between one another. The man finds himself getting savagely beaten, the shadow of the beating covering the shriveling teller. He whimpers as the masked assailant leaves behind the robber and he witnesses the money and gold get loaded into a truck as it drives off.

The man whimpers, "I'm so fired."

* * *

*Insert Marvel Intro* (It's my story darn it)

* * *

**Lucky Cat Cafe**

Another slow night at the café, Aunt Cass trudging along as the last of her customers leave. An elderly woman in provocative clothing no old woman should wear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dear."

She giggles, "See you tomorrow Ms. Miyagi."

She plops down in a chair with a plump cat rubbing at her head leaned against the table.

"Mochi, not now!" She whines as the cat rubs against her face. Bells ring though and she groans, "We're closed."

"I live here." She's meet with a snarky reply which changes her mood considerably.

She leaps up and embraces a small Asian teen, lifting him and crushing him, "Hiro!"

He struggles and wheezes, "Aunt Cass...air..."

She laughs and releases him. She states, "Your home early. Why didn't you tell me? I would've made you hot wings!"

He smirks slinging his bag over his shoulder, "You also would've been stress eating again."

She crosses her arms, "Well you're lucky I made enough spaghetti, I know how much you love it even leftover."

He hugs her back, "You're the best."

_So I know what you're thinking, happily ever after right? Well, growing up with only one family member has its perks and its trials. You just have to learn to use the trials for your strength, however what happens when your strength also becomes your enemy? There's reason my story didn't just end with forming the team..._

Hiro sighs looking at his hat, then back at the yet untouched side of the room. After all these years, neither Hiro nor Aunt Cass could bring themselves the strength to change anything, so like a piece of him they leave it untouched. Hiro sighs looking at the hat, yes it brought him strength however the pain could weaken him too. One would think grief could be overcomedone if said person never experienced grief. Grief doesn't disappear, the pain just gets duller until the body adapts.

Sighing as he places the hat right next to his Megabot. He smiles then hears the bloating of one of his friends, his last hold of Tadashi he came close to losing just under a year ago.

He rolls around smiling at his friend, "Hello, Hiro. Your friends are trying to contact you."

The teen eyes the robot, "Why didn't they try to contact my phone?"

"It must be an emergency. I will answer the incoming call now."

The nursing bot's stomach projecting, it's his friend Gogo with a face of panic, "Hiro you have to come to the lab, like now!"

Not seeing a time for questions, Hiro nods, "I'm on my way. Baymax suit up!"

Running downstairs his Aunt questions, "Hiro, what's the matter baby?"

"Something came up at the lab. I'll be right back."

She sighs knowing his time at college couldn't wait especially considering it's an emergency.

"Alright, I'll be waiting here."

He rushes over embracing her, he's starting to get to her height but just barely, "Last hug!"

She smiles returning the hug, "Go get 'em kiddo."

He nods smiling as he proceeds downstairs, Baymax already down, as the armor seems to clip itself upon him, an upgrade Hiro worked on throughout his time with upgrading. However, the robot struggles to reach his own helmet as Hiro places it in a place impossible for his armored companion's large frame to reach without falling. Suiting up in his own gear, Hiro chuckles and hands the robot the helmet to put on himself.

"You ready, buddy?"

The robot nods warming up his thrusters as they exit the garage and they take off, speeding through the district. While in a rush though, that didn't stop the teen from performing loops around the train as he enjoys doing not that it took much time from on his way down there, besides it's that last loop that gives them the momentum desired towards the direction his destination was at. Hiro finally slows his companion down passing by a few cherry blossoms and in front the campus. Using his security pass, they reach into the school running down the halls. He sprints for where the lab would be but slips on the wax floor and falls sliding towards the elevator.

Baymax merely observes, "You have fallen."

Sighing in annoyance, "I should really put a Captain Obvious program in you."

As if ignoring Hiro, Baymax looks into the lab however the whole place's lights were out.

"It appears that there are five living beings inside of the lab, but the lights are off...strange."

He looks in, "Well we don't want to just come barging in...I'll climb through the vent and see what's going on and when I give the signal, you bust in, alright."

The robot nods as he assists the teen up into the vent. He climbs in and crawls towards the direction of the lab. He gets closer to a ventilation shaft and seeing nothing but darkness. He shimmies his way towards the vent and attempts to undo the vent without making it fall.

"Alright, just need to be real careful right..."

However, the grace required for this task just wasn't in Hiro's hands as he ends up falling forward and shoving the whole shaft towards the ground with a loud clatter and having Hiro catch on to the ledge of the vent, adrenaline pumping through and worse yet the lights suddenly come on having the group jump out, "SURPRISE!"

Hiro looks down at them oddly and they look at him laughing.

Fred smirks, "Hiro, secret ninja assassin tries to take the party by surprise like in Ninja's Order Issue 1213."

The adolescent rolls his eyes, "Can you guys get me down?"

Wasabi asks, "Where's Baymax?"

Hiro sighs touching his helmet, "Baymax you're good now buddy."

Suddenly the doors fly inward as a rocket fist smashes into a metal beam causing the whole place to shake and Baymax barging in, retrieving his rocket fist. This causes Hiro to fall being caught by Gogo in a bridal carry position. Hiro blushes as well as Gogo who quickly separate.

Hiro mutters taking his helmet off, "Thanks."

Gogo rubs the back of her neck, "Um yeah...no problem."

Honey Lemon is jumping on Baymax, "We're fine, really...just a surprise party."

The robot blinks in confusion, "We're unaware of any occasion that would be prompt this."

Fred bursts out, "Our anniversary of forming the Big Hero 6, guys!"

Slapping his fore head Hiro sighs, "Why didn't you guys just have this at Fred's house?"

Honey Lemon beams, "We wanted it to be a surprise party!"

The teen sneers, "So what better way to do it than make it sound like an emergency?"

Gogo scoffs, "And here we thought you'd be grateful, dork."

Hiro laughs, "Yeah guys, I wasn't expecting this."

Honey Lemon laughs and pulls her phone out, "Everybody say cheese!"

Everyone poses for her selfie, while Baymax just stands there blinking in confusion.

After taking the picture, the robot merely comments, "Humans can be so complicated at times."

Everyone laughs having Hiro smirk, "Well let's head back to Aunt Cass's before she frets. There should be plenty of spaghetti for everybody!"

Fred beams, "Yet another night of free food, yeah!"

Wasabi just rolls his eyes while Honey Lemon smirks posting on some social networking through her phone. Gogo retorts, "I could go for some real food now."

With that, the team rolls out however Wasabi screams, "Wait a minute!"

Everybody looks to where he's pointing, the broken glass door Baymax left behind. However, not seeing another solution for the moment, he places a yellow Caution Sign on the door to warn anyone else of the dangers of the broken glass floor while sweeping the remaining pieces behind the door. Everyone shrugs and heads out.

* * *

**This one I'm really excited for! *Jumping up and down***

**Hiro: We just started!  
**

**I know, isn't it great!**

**Honey Lemon: That's my line!**

**It's not that original of a saying.**

**Honey Lemon: *Crosses arms***

**Whatever, please leave what you think on here :)**


	2. Sunfire

**I couldn't wait, I plan to make two sequels out of this series :)**

* * *

**San Fransokyo Industrial Park**

It was a quiet, eerie night at the most rugged section of the city, a section often overlooked due to the hills that block it from view and the hills adding shadows to the already unsettling area. Within this area was a large, grey armored truck being driven through the dusty trails of the place, the lights giving the place no more difference than what the melancholy environment suggests, the illusion of a grave yard.

The truck comes to a stop, hissing and stirring up more dust having the same armored figure from the bank get out from the truck meeting up with another figure clad in a suit and sporting a goatee with grey hair slicked back.

"Ah, gasukei, you're successful then."

The samurai, not removing his mask, gives a slight bow and nods replying in a mechanical yet evil voice, "It is done."

The man looks around scratching his chin, "How appropriate."

The samurai says nothing while the man sighs, "But moving onward to business, the banks should erupt in chaos as the chain of them get robbed by the rest of the androids and the city will be paranoid."

"Meaning the Big Hero 6 will be called upon to act."

The man smiles and reminisces, "And there is the student that brings a tear to my eye."

His student retorts, "You don't seem to be one subjected to tears."

"I'm only human, my apprentice."

Both cross their arms looking towards the general direction of the city. The armored one asks, "So, what do we do now, master?"

The suited man sighs, "Just like our strategy drills, gasukei, we wait."

* * *

**SFIT "Nerd" Lab**

It was another day, the crew exhausted from college when suddenly Fred pipes up, "Guys, we might wanna suit up!"

Hiro grunts, "Really...we got finals next week!"

There's always one to press them forward, "Woman up and press on!"

Much reluctance both on Hiro and Wasabi's part, Honey Lemon chimes, "Maybe this'll be easy."

Fred shakes his head as he suits up pointing at the screen which features a man who's shooting some sort of plasma out of his hands. Honey Lemon gasps, "Um...do we have anything against plasma?"

Wasabi shrugs getting on his suit in his lab, "More plasma."

Hiro suggests, "Don't you have ice, Honey Lemon?"

Gogo rolls her eyes, "We can come up with a plan when we get there!"

And a few minutes later the crew launches out of the lab with Fred practically screaming, _"Big Hero 6, coming to save the gosh darn day yeah! Big Hero 6, heck yeah! Criminals, your game is through, as you'll have to answer to..."_

Wasabi grunts, "Fred, shut up please!"

Hiro rolls his eyes, "Glad we're up here."

However this bit of relief was short lived as Baymax indicates danger, "Oh no."

With that, a burst of plasma sends the group crash-landing into an already engulfed building. Everybody is spread out, but fortunately away from fire. Hiro snaps his head up upon sliding across a pile of ashes.

"Are you guys good?!"

"Fredzilla standing by!"

Gogo gets up, "I'm good."

Wasabi groans, "Let's do that again?"

Honey Lemon seems to be in agreement as she's vomiting into the corner after lifting her visor. Everyone looks in disgust and sympathy which she pants, "I'm fine...and somebody's going to pay for that!"

Hiro nods, "Honey Lemon you and Gogo distract him down there, we'll join Fred and Wasabi to get everyone out of this building!"

Everyone nods confirming they get the plan, Honey Lemon tosses a chemical compound to cushion her landing while Gogo rolls her way down the building while Hiro and Baymax jet their way out of the room. Fred starts leaping towards the base of the building and into the entrance while Wasabi slices his way through the top.

"Man, I really should invest in a full face mask." Wasabi groans as he makes his way through the least dangerous parts of the fire.

* * *

Honey Lemon glares at her opponent who returns a death glare.

He smirks, "Don't fight me, sugar. I wouldn't want to burn that pretty dress right off you."

With a scoff she retorts, "How many girls fall for that line?"

Clearly angered, the man seems to glow red including his eyes as energy builds up causing Honey Lemon to squeak in fear as she narrowly avoid a beam of plasma and as he threatens, the back of her suit is indeed on fire. She screams in panic patting her own rear end.

The man smirks, "I warned ya."

Suddenly whizzing could be heard knocking the man a good hit in the head causing him to go flying into the wall, he snarls, "Who threw that?!"

His question was answered as another metallic disc collides with his diaphragm making have coughing fits. Gogo retrieves her discs with a smirk of confidence, "For such a big man, you seem to get your butt kicked easily."

He spits wiping his lip, "You're going to regret that!"

He charges up and she speeds up knocking him in the jaw and tossing another disc missing him and he laughs, "Ha, I knew girls couldn't throw!"

However he stands corrected as the disc knocks him forward from returning and Gogo smirks, "You're right, but a woman can!"

This seems to only anger the man who just flares up, immolating himself in flames, "Do you even know who I am! I am Sunfire, destroyer of..."

However his melodramatic rant seems to interrupted by three balls of ice that seem to simmer, no freeze his temperature as he was shivering.

"What the...that's cold!"

He only gets a frustrated reply, "That was for my dress!"

Gogo smirks, "Um...having a wardrobe malfunction?"

Blushing the blonde tugs what she can of her skirt over her exposed rear covered only by leggings which also had scorch marks.

"Thanks to this jerk!" She shouts at the freezing Sunfire.

Gogo shakes her head, "You sir will not like her having a wardrobe malfunction."

The villain only shivers making attempts to flare up, but only meeting more frost covering him. The young woman smirks satisfied with her moving ice sculpture.

"Th-th-this is embarrassing."

The two are joined by the rest of the team who all converges. Gogo rolls her eyes, "It's about time you guys came in. We thought we had to baby-sit this guy for a bit before you come."

Hiro hops off of Baymax, "Yeah we had a few people that got stuck, other than that only three were stuck in the building."

"The patients were unconscious but healthy."

Hiro looks over to a seething Honey Lemon who's face was redder than Baymax's armor then he put a hand over the mouth part of his visor asking, "What happened?"

Gogo smirks, "Well he really got on her bad side."

Everyone tries to stifle laughter, even Wasabi who has to put his hand over his mouth. Honey Lemon grunts, "Can we just go before my leggings burn off too?!"

Hiro smirks, "Nope...we have to wait for the police to take this guy up."

She gasps melodramatically, "Ah, unbelievable!"

That's when the team loses it, bursting out into laughter as the police show up thanking them for detaining the convicted arson.

* * *

**"Nerd Lab"**

Honey Lemon groans as she picks up the dress her costume has as well as the leggings, "Maybe we should have went with armor."

Hiro smirks collecting his things, "We all know who got the bad end of the deal."

Everyone laughs causing her to blush, "Ayos mio, I will smack you!"

Fred then joins in, "Don't worry Honey, we won't put your costume on the back burner."

The blonde groans in embarrassment, "Really guys, I'm never this mean to any of you!"

Gogo smirks, "What can they say, you looked hot that way."

She squeals, "Gogo Tamago, unbelievable!"

Hiro nudges her, "Honey, we're just playing around."

She looks at the costume and then suddenly memories kick in as she contemplates how it could have gotten worse...she then rethinks back to the incident and laughs about it as to avoid the said stirred memory.

"Alright, that was pretty funny."

Hiro then offers, "Who's up for donuts?!"

Fred shouts, "Donuts, the feast of champions!"

* * *

**Oh come on, don't act like Disney doesn't do this with their characters such as burning clothes or gets close to sexually provocative yet embarrassing situations.**

**Oh and if you didn't appreciate Sunfire's ease of defeat, don't worry he's not being killed off that easily like Rhino in Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Honey Lemon: *Crosses arms and glares***

**It happens to the best of us.**

**Honey Lemon: I'm still mad at you.**

**I could have had your leggings burn too, it is PG-13 after all.**

**Honey Lemon: Are we done embarrassing me, now?**

**We'll see...**


	3. Nightmares

_He could feel adrenaline rush through his body as he's running towards the building with his brother running ahead. Hoping the student would say everyone is safely, instead Professor Callaghan is stuck and his brother feels obligated to chase after him._

_Frightened Hiro reaches out, "Tadashi!"_

_His brother states, "Professor Callaghan is in there!"_

_He watches with worry, adrenaline now pressured inside of his heart, beating inside of his head now he watches, but from the very moment he watched his brother disappear an explosion launches him back, his ears now ringing. His head was still pounding but he stares into the fire registering what just happened, "Tadashi!"_

_He continues to scream his brother's name, his throat straining as his heart was. He screams hoping fire an answer, but the pain in his heart confirms that the situation is hopeless and tears flook his face, hot, tears soak him as he whimpers, "Dashi, please."_

Screaming, Hiro springs out of his bed, his heart pounding and breathing growing erratic. However his breathing steadies and his room opens with Auntil Cass looking on with concern, "Hiro, honey?"

He couldn't answer her though, he just sobs and she closes the distance quickly allowing him to cry onto her shoulder. Even after a year, the nightmares continue. She runs her hand through his hair as he continues to sob.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok."

She continues comforting him who continues to sob, she looks at the clock ominously glowing red at 3 am.

* * *

Hiro later on that morning just stares at a steaming hot cup of coffee cupped in his hands with a blank expression. Gogo is the first to approach him and immediately recognizes the situation.

"Another nightmare?"

He nods giving no answer. She rubs his back while warning the rest of the crew of his nightmares. They gather their breakfast to go. The first time this happened, their antics became too much causing him to ball up in a corner. It took Gogo's strong will against the outside and her welcoming silence that causes him to hug her like a big sister, even holding his hand like a child as she guides the shell shocked teen off campus.

She sighs, "You know you don't have to go to school today."

The teen didn't change his position. Every time this happens, he just remains as shell shocked as when he first woke up, as if the nightmare never ended. He sighs speaking fir the first time since when he first woke up, "Do you ever think, he could have survived?"

She continues rubbing his back replying, "I only wish he did."

"What if he did?"

She sighs, "Hiro...we all hate to accept it, but...Tadashi's gone."

It even hurt her saying that, but they couldn't be deluded by the illusion he could have survived. Even if he did, why didn't he go to see them? Therfore it would make no sense for him to be alive if Hiro or Aunt Cass weren't the first to know.

He sighs, "I know...it just isn't fair, Gogo."

She nods, "So we sitting this one out, today?"

As if by random he smirks, "Whatever happened to woman up?"

A smile creeps on her face and she punches him, making Aunt Cass smile as things were getting close to normal. He grabs up his back pack as they proceed out of the building.

"Love you Aunt Cass!"

She chimes, "Love you too, sweetie."

* * *

College ends up dragging on for Hiro, and it didn't help when College Freshman gave him strange looks.

He then bumps into a girl, "Hey, are you with the High School tour?"

He chuckles, "Um no, but they should be that way."

She giggles and bushes, "Thanks...um, hey!"

He looks back and she's scribbling something down and he receives a piece of paper. She screams as if unsure herself, "Call me!"

He looks down at a phone number and he pockets the paper not thinking anything else about it. He had a whole day ahead of him. The lab was thankfully quiet for his sake. He comes home to Aunt Cass who, as predicted, closes the café early for him. He sighs thanking Aunt Cass as he hugs her. As they hug though, a note falls out.

She looks down and kneels to pick it up, "What's this?"

He looks as she opens the note revealing a phone number and she coos, "Hiro Hamada, is this a girl's number?"

He shrugs genuinely confused, "Oh yeah, she was on a High School tour and bumped into me then she just gave me this."

She asks, "Did you call her?"

"Am I supposed to?"

This causes his Aunt to laugh making him blush, "Sweetie, when a girl leaves you her number she's probably wanting to be called."

He replies, "Oh. Um..."

He taps his fingers on the table and pulls his phone out. He sighs, "I don't know."

His Aunt stubbornly crosses her arms. He whimpers, "Aunt Cass, stop."

She smirks reaching for his phone which his eyes widen, "Please don't!"

"Then call her!"

He grunts, "Fine, I'll call her!"

Nervously dialing the number, his hand shaking he struggles to press the call button.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He whimpers.

He hears a feminine pitch, "Hello? It's me...the guy from the college."

He suddenly hears a high pitched squeal, "Oh my God, you called me?! Um I mean...Hey, I'm Stacey."

He clears his throat, "I'm um...I'm Hiro."

"Hiro...that's a cool name."

He nervously rubs the back of his neck causing Aunt Cass to smirk, "Have fun, you two!"

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: PRISON BREAK BY SILVER SAMURAI!**

_To be continued..._


	4. Things falling apart

_The Next Day..._

**Shipyard**

A ship sails its way into the San Fransokyo bay stacked with connexes, large metal crates with cargo. Much of the cargo is marked with the Krei Industries seal. Within the bridge of the ship, the crew observes their ship falling apart.

"Captain, the engines are deactivated, they're...they're melted!"

Screaming could be heard as men rush towards the stern of the ship towards the arms room. One man screams, "What you're doing is illegal!"

The approaching man immolated in glowing in plasma smirks, "And you people are just goodie two-shoes."

Bullets fly at Sunfire only got the bullets to be melted at the intensity of the heat surrounding him. Some men just drop the weapons and run while free others stand and fight. It was needless to say that victory was not within their grasp, especially when a beam of plasma devastates the deck. The captain observes with horror and he could hear more screaming. The crew slams the bridge doors closed and locks it. However, their efforts prove futile as heat surrounds the heavy metal's frame. The door falls after being cut all the way around and in steps the Silver Samurai gleaming in broad day light.

He speaks in his mechanical, yet fierce voice, "Let's avoid any more blood shed please."

The crew complies dropping their weapons. The leading figure nods, "Now, you'll steer this ship further down the coast."

The captain takes a stand, "Afraid we can't do that."

The offending figure nods, "Then stop being a coward."

Suddenly a sword comes unsheathed swinging and giving one the illusion that it was on fire. The former captain falls limp to the ground. The Samurai sheathed his katana and through his silver mask he glares with piercing yellow eyes.

"Would anybody else like to state their fears or objections?"

Silence occupies the room and time, "Good, now steer this ship down shore."

Suddenly everyone sees plasma shooting up again. The Samurai barks, "Continue your course and I dare you to turn from it."

Frustrated, he exits the bridge, "What did Sunfire do now?"

However he sees a group of costumed figures that are free running the connexes. He sees a large red robot with a young boy on his back. He sighs, "Is this week he had trouble with?"

Immediately he leaps towards one of the figures making him flinch as the Silver Samurai unsheathes his katana. His opponent draws plasma blades from his hand. He nods, "Impressive."

The man chuckles, "Thanks, it's really hard to..."

Wasabi finds himself forming an X as he sees the blade swing down. That wasn't all though as the blade quickly retrieves itself from the X causing Wasabi to bring the blades to his sides and roll around as the heated katana chases him. Wasabi goes in for an attack only to find one of his blades sliced almost costing his hand. Wasabi really had to step it up as the Silver Samurai approached more aggressively taking advantage of his weapon. Panic spreads all over his face when the silver menace receives a blunt force in the back of his head, knocking him forward as Wasabi dodges him.

He looks up glaring menacingly towards Wasabi and Gogo rolling her way forward tossing another disc while catching her previous projectile. The Silver Samurai reaches his hand out grabbing hold of it with an unseen force extending his reach and hurling the projectile back at Gogo, still registering what's before her she receives her own disc to the stomach making her roll back a considerable distance. A blur of blue comes out of nowhere knocking the Samurai back again.

"Alright Darth Silverai, your days of evil are done!"

He stands up smirking towards a costumed individual until a wave of fire seems to fly towards him, causing him to back flip to avoid the fire just in time to meet with another ball of fire he bends over backwards to avoid as if he were in the matrix. Clearly staying up here was not much to the Samurai's advantage. The Samurai then leaps down to find his ally Sunfire struggling to hit their larger opponents. However to Sunfire's convenience, he ends up landing on the larger robot, his weight dragging both the Robot and the adolescent down towards a connex. The Samurai smirks leaping off of the robot just in time for the teen to also leap off causing Baymax to crash into the connex, leaving a considerable dent.

Hiro screams, "Baymax!"

The robot was still not phased though as he rises into a fighting position, "I am alright!"

However the Silver Samurai swings at Baymax, which he successfully dodges sending a rocket fist into the samurai launching him into the same connex he crashed into. Retrieving his rocket fist the Samurai groans in pain. Hiro then places his fist out, "Fist bump!"

Baymax is aware of their other enemies, "Hiro, we have one more to apprehend."

He looks sheepishly back at the criminal deemed Sunfire who's fighting with the rest of the Big Hero 6. Sunfire is firing furiously, "Get her away from me!"

A furious Honey Lemon leaps up into the air with rage nobody's ever seen, "You're gonna freeze, clown!"

Hiro stares as she almost pounces the man fearlessly freezing the ground below her. She looks up clearly guided by rage, "Whoa."

More chemicals fly at Sunfire who's eluding them like an animal escaping prey, and avoiding Fred's fireballs launched from his suit, Wasabi leaps from a connex and approaches Hiro and Baymax, "Guys, what about..."

Too late though, the Samurai is already leaping up enraged as he grabs a hold of Baymax's wings and snaps them with sheer strength then tosses him into one of the heavy metal crates causing it to fly off into the ocean, Baymax joining it as he's unable to fly.

Hiro screams, "Baymax!"

The teen looks towards the sight then glares at the Samurai raising his voice, "Nobody throws my friend around like that!"

Losing control the teen run towards the samurai who was just about to retrieve his sword, but finds himself with a foot swinging towards his face and another leg to sweep the silver being off his feet. Recognizing his position immediately, he places his hand out, pushing off the ground to get back on his feet but a shorter adolescent is in his space delivering punches that seemed to give the teen an advantage. The Samurai recognizes his enemy though and reaches out to grab the teen's neck who gargles at the rough grip.

Wasabi screams, "Hiro!"

"Make any movement and he dies!"

Suddenly everything seems to stop as they come across this sight, Sunfire even walking coolly towards the Silver Samurai with a smirk on his face.

"You guys messed up big time!"

Gogo snarls, "What are you going to do with Hiro?!"

"We're going to hold him until we're sure you people will leave us be. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to find him once we're done holding him hostage!"

Gogo immediately poises to throw a disc, but the Samurai squeezes his grip harder causing the teen to gag for air.

"Would that be a wise decision?"

Everyone looks to him and Hiro struggling and kicking. He releases the teen in Sunfire's grip who heats his hands up as an emphasis of what they're capable of doing.

"Now...leave." The Samurai demands.

Wasabi asks, "How?"

He smirks in reply, "How did you get here?"

* * *

Gogo glares at everyone, "I can not believe we just jumped off like that!"

Honey Lemon protests, "He was going to kill Hiro."

"How do we know if he's not going to do that now?!"

Wasabi, "It's not her fault!"

Around floating though Fred screams, "Guys! We need to find Baymax!"

However that seems unnecessary as a white balloon rises to the surface still wearing a red helmet, "I floated to where I predicted we were at before."

Every swims to the large floating robot. Gogo sighs, "Ok, so we lost Hiro and he's being held hostage if we do anything and we don't even know where they're going."

Fred says, "I know a place to go and a man to help us!"

Everyone looks to Fred, Honey Lemon shrugs, "Well it worked last time."

Gogo face palms through her helmet, "This better be good!"

* * *

**A place to go and a man to see? Hm, perhaps maybe one amazing man who appeared in the end of the movie? ;)**

**Just sayin...**


	5. The Plot

**Ya'll might hate me towards the end of this story...**

**Not in this chapter though...but soon...**

* * *

Hiro glares at his guard, "You know you guys are so dead, right?"

Sunfire arrogantly scoffs, "Shut up...you got abandoned dude."

They wouldn't do that, would they? No of course not! He glares determined up at Sunfire who just tied him up in a chair. Meanwhile the Silver Samurai just sits casually across from him. One of the crew members goes downstairs to inform the man of something.

"Sunfire, go and monitor the crew to give them directions to our destination. I'll watch over this one."

The man clad in red armor scoffs, muttering something about doing easy tasks. The armored figure looks over to Hiro and he sighs, "So, you're the Big Hero 6. Aren't you a little young to be playing hero?"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing bad guy?"

"Is this what we're down to? I thought we could have a discussion like civilized human beings."

The boy sneers, "Well, very difficult to considering you tossed my friend off the ship and made everyone else swim for their lives."

"I'm sure they're quite resourceful."

"Why didn't you just kill them?"

The man across crosses his legs, "It wasn't necessary. Eventually they will find you."

"Why would you want them to find me?"

"Something tells me that you lost much in your life."

The teen gets quiet, shifting uncomfortably in his already uncomfortable binding.

"Perhaps...family."

The teen glares, "How do you know that?"

"The Hamadas were important members of Scientific Community, you think it would occur to us that they had children?"

The teen sighs relieved he didn't bring up what he thought would be brought up, "How do you know they had kids?"

"My Master knows a lot of things about people...and you'll be having a very lengthy discussion with him. Perhaps you'll be enlightened maybe."

Hiro sneers, "So what, I can run around in a goofy looking outfit like you?"

"Speak for yourself."

The teen tries to jolt out of his seat to hit the man only to realize he's still bound causing the man to laugh, "I bet you're always easy to rile up."

The teen remains silent just fuming, "It's not like you're my brother or anything!"

"Perhaps not. You did have a brother, didn't you?"

Hiro's glare returns more menacingly, "Yes...what ever happened to the other Hamada?"

"It's none of your business." The teen snaps.

The Samurai crosses his arms, "Very well then. As I said, I could hope we could have a conversation like civilized human beings, but you'll soon see my master."

Speaking of which, Sunfire comes down, "Yo, Samurai Jack, we're here."

The man gets up pulling Hiro's magnetic binds from the seat and using magnetic force to hurl the chair across the floor of the ship as they proceed upstairs. They proceed up into the deck of the ship with the bridge up in flames. Hiro looks up realizing somebody must have navigated this ship.

Hiro gulps asking, "Were there people in there?"

The Samurai nods, "Death is only used when necessary."

He looks up, legitimately nervous now. If their death was needed, what were they keeping him alive for? They were probably going to torture him, kill him slowly, kill him on television to send a message...all these possibilities ran through Hiro's mind. It wasn't the fact that he knew something terrible was going to happen, it was the fact that he didn't know what was going to happen.

Sunfire cackles, "Are we going to burn him at the stake?"

The samurai doesn't answer causing him to groan in frustration, "The old man wants him alive?"

"We already went over this?"

"Couldn't we have killed those losers back there?"

The eldest of the two snaps, "We don't kill unnecessarily and you knew that when you joined us, Sunfire."

"Oh and the plan we have doesn't involve that?!"

They walk off the ship towards a large abandoned warehouse. The Samurai berates him, "We're not in that phase of the plan! Now go and unload the cargo!"

"It's so much!" The man whines.

"You should have thought of that before you burned all those men alive."

The man groans, making Hiro a bit content that the cocky man has to suffer a bit more. They enter the warehouse, empty and desolate much like the warehouse he encountered a year before seeing his micro-bots being mass produced. They approach a man in a chair that rolls towards them, a man in a suit and a tight-cut goatee and gelled hair.

The man has his fingers pressed lightly together like a plotting villain he greets coolly, "Hiro Hamada."

The teen looks to the eldest man who immediately replies to the teen's confused reaction, "There's no need for those restraints."

With a wave of the man's hand, Hiro could feel the restraints fall right off. The Silver Samurai just stood there with his arms crossed.

Hiro could feels his helmet float off as he tries to stop it front doing so, only to have the helmet rip out of his grip the moment he got off his head.

"No need for that either or..."

Hiro could feel the belt of his shorts get messed with and he immediately grabs at the waistline causing the man to chuckle, "That was a joke."

The force suddenly relieves itself from Hiro's belt which causes Hiro to laugh nervously, "Yeah so um...not some weird stuff going on here?"

The man chuckles, "Of course not, Mr. Hamada. We only brought you here to reveal to you truth."

"Truth?"

"Yes...truth. From what I can gather, you're nervous right now...extremely frightened, and confused. You're unsure of what to do which is why you fail to take action."

If this man was revealing any truth, Hiro wasn't going to confirm it. They just gave eachother stares, the man giving Hiro a cold glance with piercing blue eyes and no expression, but the one of determination.

"You're going through...loss right now...it happened over a year ago...you're having...nightmares that still haunt you to this day."

The teen quivers, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do know...your brother...he's dead isn't he?"

The young teen buckles his knees placing his hands over his ears, "Shut up, shut up!"

"Tadashi's death wasn't your fault, Hiro."

Hiro could feel his mind getting violated, penetrated by a force...actually he could literally feel a presence within his mind that was not his own. He screams not from pain, but from sheer demand, "Get out of my head!"

Not laughing though, just looking on as if with sympathy, the man states, "Hiro...I have a way to cure yourself of all this grief."

The teen glares up, tears welling up in his eyes, "Just stop...please."

"Hiro...there is a way you can move through all of this."

Unsure of what he really wanted to do, Hiro just looks down at the ground with defeat but if this man was offering him some help, who was he to refuse.

"You see, the city of San Fransokyo is polluted by crime, crime that could potentially spread to other parts of the world. As you see, San Fransokyo is the shining example of what cities should be and yet...look at what you lost."

Hiro screams, "You know nothing about me!"

Hiro knew this was a lie though, a lie he throws out hoping it would make for a change in the man's demeanor, but it did nothing to throw this man off. He was still gazing into Hiro's very own soul, piercing into all walls he ever set up, not even Gogo could tear into him this way, not Aunt Cass and not even Tadashi.

However somehow his memories ended up enhanced, causing the teen to sob uncontrollably, "Please...stop."

"Is it right that all those memories were taken away from you?"

Hiro sobs painfully, "Just please...stop."

"Do you think that fire was an accident Hiro?"

Hiro didn't even know what to believe anymore and anything thrown out right now would be open to reception. He curls up in a ball sobbing as the man stands up, "Whenever a man named Alistair Krei was about to steal your micro-bot, your brother stopped him. Not that Tadashi's death was intended, he sets fire to the place and takes your brother's life in the process. Now tell me, is Krei answering for his crimes?"

Hiro just sits there crying silently to himself wishing that this nightmare would soon end, but it was no nightmare, it was his memories and the feelings they produce being enhanced by a force not within his own body.

"No, rather Krei is still thriving helping San Fransokyo get built larger and much of it being his work. Do you think he deserves that and who took the fall?"

A twinge of guilt pings in Hiro, realizing he had Professor Callaghan, yes convicted for his crimes, but never pursued Krei for his crimes. It was even so obvious even as he tried to take his micro-bots. Why didn't he apprehend Krei, he was so stupid for not doing so...no, Callaghan was wreaking havoc. Revenge wouldn't solve anything...but should he have interfered...no because he wouldn't have saved his daughter if it weren't for that.

"Hiro...what's happened in the past, has happened...it's not too late to fix it though."

Hiro looks up, not even sure of what was happening to this point, "How?"

The man nods, "San Fransokyo is going to be Krei's breeding grounds for spreading his company. The only way to insure he doesn't cause another fire is to destroy everything he's ever built."

Hiro then snaps back into reality, gaining a hold of things, "You're going to destroy San Fransokyo."

The man only looks confirming his assumption, "Destroy everything, he has built or holds dear."

Hiro stands up finally getting back into his hero mode, "Well that's not going to happen."

The man doesn't get angry, but sighs, "I was afraid you would say that. Gakusei, deal with him!"

It seems Hiro has no choice but to dodge until the warehouse seems to be rocked by a force. Next to them, debris flies across the large room, Baymax soaring through with the rest of the team hopping off of Baymax, free running the tops of old crates towards the center of the room.

The Silver Samurai swings his heated weapon down at Hiro who dodges the weapon and leaps upon the kneeling warrior's shoulder to leap up towards a crate.

Hiro smirks, "Big Hero 6, assemble!"

Fred enthusiastically releases a battle cry, "Team catch phrase, yeah!"

* * *

**And so our villain reveals their plot...why?**


	6. The Rescue?

**It's making me tear up every time I think of this story... :'(**

**And you will see why later...**

* * *

Hiro leaps up to grab his helmet and he looks at his crew to see how they got there. Then he sees an elderly man clad in a skin tight blue suit with a helmet leaping towards the Silver Samurai.

The man in the suit shouts showing emotion for the first time, "You!"

The man looks confidently through his orange lens with a glare of determination, "Everwraith, your days are near an end!"

However the man seemed to have other plans as he draws his sword, "Enough talk!"

The man leaps up with a considerable amount of force causing him to roll right under him, pistol whipping him with a toy-looking ray gun. Everwraith just snarls and swings wildly at him causing a brutal melee duel. Fred cheers on, "Go dad!"

Hiro looks down at the man while running to join up with Baymax!

Baymax floats towards Hiro who has an excited grin of delight, "Baymax, you're alive!"

The robot tilts his head, "I am a robot, I am active, not...alive."

He climbs on his back chuckling, "Close enough buddy, now let's get these guys!"

Sunfire is launching beams of energy at Honey Lemon who looks just as fiercely into his eyes, both determined. She leaps on a wall and sends a ball of orange chemicals which Sunfire successfully shoots with a beam only to encounter a wave of smoke.

* * *

Joining Everwraith and his heroic menace, the two stare after much movement.

"You've lost your edge, Lee."

The man smirks in his intimidating voice, "I've got plenty of fight in me!"

Everwraith just smirks back swinging his katana wildly at the man, who dodges each swing successfully. The man finally leaps up sending a swinging kick into the back of the villain's head causing him to fall hard to the ground face first. However he wasn't going down so easily as he rolls and throws an array of knives towards Lee who leaps, rolls and dodges all of the knives closely as he's in the air. He lands on his feet to have Everwraith tackle him, now taking his strength in hand-to-hand combat.

"This place is a cestpool, Lee and you know it!"

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Everwraith!" He says as he leaps on top of a crate.

The man wipes his face clean of sweat, "You speak of war as if it were a game!"

"All of you are no more innocent than us!"

"Funny coming from the man who just stands by and watches two cities burn to the ground...people dying in the great fires, and what did you do? Nothing!"

Lee jumps from the box kicking Everwraith square in the chest knocking him to the ground, however he wasn't phased and just glares up at him.

Lee berates him, "You know there was nothing I could do about it! We were at war!"

"And you let innocent lives get taken so now, I'm going to do what you did before...except it will be your home!"

The man grabs Lee by his leg throwing him furiously into a stack of barrels knocking them over.

"This city, is just a painful reminder! It makes me sick! We shouldn't be at peace, we should take vengeance which exactly what I'm going to do!"

* * *

The Silver Samurai stares at Hiro and Baymax with his sword drawn. Hiro leaps from Baymax as he knocks the warrior from his feet who was going to land from the kick only to receive a rocket fist into him. The Silver Samurai goes flying several feet back, cutting at a support for the cat walk they were standing on.

The catwalk shakes as another support is cut, rust raining from the roof. Hiro smirks, "Glad I wore the helmet!"

Suddenly an explosion shakes the place up, the Silver Samurai snarls, "Sunfire, you idiot! You're going to burn this place down now!"

Propelled by fire, Sunfire flies from the rows of connexes, dodging fire balls, discs and chemical bombs.

"We need to get out of here!" He shouts flying through the rusted roof.

The Samurai groans, "Shiro! I'll deal with you pests later!"

The silver menace kneels down and looks up in the sky and he leaps through the rusting, now shaking roof which is creaking from the rising fire. They all join back up on the unsteady catwalk.

Wasabi asks, "Does anyone know where Fred's dad is at?"

Everyone hears a noise, but it was the cat walk collapsing forcing the heroes to run. Baymax grabs at the crew and hoists them into the air. They fly over a few rows then towards the edge of the ware house to find a heated conflict ahead of them.

"Just give it up, Wraith!"

"Does this look familiar Lee? Whenever Beiyoto was under attack! Fire bombings, screaming families you did nothing about for the sake of war? Do you remember!"

Metal starts rising and flying at Lee who uses it as an advantage to run up and towards Baymax carrying the heroes. Fred with panic in his voice urges, "Come on dad!"

As if in slow motion, he leaps from a flying beam heading towards him and front flips his way behind Hiro. He commands, "Baymax, thrust!"

And in a burst of speed, they leave the building.

Gogo looks over and asks, "Lee, really?"

"It's what he calls me, we knew each other personally. That is until the war started...he used to help out the community. He ran a school in the city of Tadasaki. When we were at war, both sides did things no man should ever have to subject himself to. When we were at war, we set off an atomic bomb which destroyed the city. Everwraith ran a school there and he was visiting his family in Beiyoto when it happened. He not only heard the news, he felt it...he's telepathic so he felt the pain and fright of the people experiencing it and in the end, the pain and fear of the people he once knew tormented him and once he realizes what it was, it was too late. That's when finally we reached the city and we weren't so kind when we attacked. There were some other super heroes that helped me that still don't talk about this dark time. After fighting the war, I hung up my costume and vowed to never wear this unless I was in a time of need. So when Fred contacted me, he knew it was time."

All Hiro, Gogo and Honey Lemon heard this while Fred and Wasabi were at Baymax's hands. Fred most likely heard the story many times before. Hiro processes what it must have felt like to process all those emotions, the same ones he had of loss, fear and anger. He couldn't imagine feeling that much...it was no wonder Everwraith was so...stoic. Why he had such a hardened expression.

Hiro asks, "So basically he wants revenge for what happened to his home then."

The man nods, "It seems so, kid. He's been at it for years. We can't let this guy act."

Honey Lemon nods, "And we won't!"

* * *

**Fred's Mansion**

They all go towards a large open door. They all walk in the lab, Lee on his computer focusing hard.

Gogo whistles and retorts, "Holy codfish, old man. This is some serious tech."

"Believe it or not, it's over 70 years old."

Hiro quizzes, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well...I built it, I like to call it...Excelsior!"

Fred, "Named after a ship from our favorite tv show!"

Lee just chuckles, "If you say so, son."

Everyone else laughs at Fred's antics as they observe a plethora of data, including an old picture of a man in a uniform with thick glasses and a thin mustache.

Hiro looks, "Wait, if Everwraith is Japanese, why does he look and sound British?"

"He changes his appearance to avoid being tracked by the CIA. In 1965, he immigrates to Ming City and changes his profile to that of a Russian KGB Agent. He pulls that off until 1984 where he moves to Britain and supposedly lives his life quietly as a British business man who's an activist for conservation and environment protection. Then he comes over here not changing his appearance. It seems that his connections in Russia are still funding him as well as his backpay from Japan to compensate for his losses and injuries during the Last Great War. However, why he's stilling Krei Tech to move his plan forward...that's what bugs me. He's got funding to destroy the city."

Hiro, Gogo and Honey Lemon look to one another when they look over at the news which reads, **Breaking News: Krei Tech Nuclear Power Station shut down due to acts of Terrorism!**

"Krei Tech has had smugglers from Russia shipping in uranium illegally who were detained off the coast of San Fransokyo near the Industrial Park."

The camera zooms over to Alistair Krei who explains, "We only did this due to the hardships of the economy restricting shipments such as Uranium. We were not funding a Nuclear Program other than for Power Production."

One of the anchors shouts, "Why couldn't Krei tech get uranium for a Nuclear Power Station? Is there that much security risk from your company?!"

This causes the anchors to bark at him with more questions.

Fred points to the tv, "Maybe he didn't want the actual cargo, maybe by staining Krei's name he would somehow plunge the city in chaos."

The eldest man scratches his chin, "It seems to make sense."

Hiro blurts out, "No, he wanted to destroy San Fransokyo."

Lee nods, "Yes, so why would he just tarnish Krei tech?"

Fred, "Don't you guys get it? By tarnishing one prominent company's name with some dirt already behind it, the people will get frustrated with the corruption and take action. Or maybe...maybe he did take some uranium and he's making an atomic bomb to go off while the Krei Tech Scandal is just a distraction."

His father beams, "My boy, you're a genius! Now we just need to figure out where would they be building this bomb? They couldn't have built it immediately."

Gogo suggests, "Isn't there a nuclear power station that got shut down years ago?"

Wasabi snaps his finger, "Yeah, it was SFIT, but they lost the funding to run it anymore. But that was like when I was a freshman in High School, you think it's still functional?"

She shrugs popping some gum, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Fred also snaps his fingers, "Or what if it's an inside job at Krei Tech?"

Everyone nods and Lee speaks up, "Fred and I will investigate the power station."

Fred nods, "There's also some power grids underground."

Baymax points his finger up as he does when he has an answer, "I have a map of the city downloaded, including underground passageways."

Gogo shrugs, "We know who's going underground then."

Hiro nods, "So Gogo and Honey Lemon will check out the abandoned power station, Fred and his dad will check out Krei Tech, me and Baymax will check out underground."

Everyone looks to Wasabi who crosses his arms, "I guess I'll be your oracle, right?"

* * *

_**"A storm is coming..."**_

**Indeed, a storm will be coming very soon...**


	7. You will be Broken

**I know it seems like I've been rushing this story, however I've webbed this story arc out way before I even knew it was done...it will contain tragedy, drama and the heart warmth Disney capable of delivering along with Marvel's action and depiction of super heroes. **

**If you're as emotionally invested as I am into Big Hero 6, prepare for a dark journey...**

* * *

"Gogo, do you read me?" Hiro speaks into his helmet comm.

He receives a reply, "Read you loud and clear, nerd."

"Fred, do you read?"

"Fredzilla and Lee Gordon standing by."

"Baymax, thrust!"

The pair descends with a storm brewing up behind them, thunder rumbling in the background.

"Hiro, there's danger of a storm."

Hiro snaps, "We have no time buddy."

However it seemed as if Baymax wasn't talking about the storm. Why would a robot be suggesting to turn away if he knew it would be a quick mission...

Baymax indicates through his scanners of all the patients he scanned and if he were a human being with emotions...he would be crying his eyes out...

* * *

Gogo is rolling along while Honey Lemon is running behind bouncing on chemicals to propel her through the junk yard towards the eerie place. They both meet at the entrance of the power station, with Honey Lemon kicking the door down...

* * *

Fred and Gordon scaling the walls of a most pristine-looking facade. They slide down towards the glass roof, which Gordon cuts with his gun in a small beam.

His son looks on with fascination, "This is really cool!"

He smiles motioning his son to leap into the cleared section of glass as he jumps into the rafters of a large white room. Using a grappling hook, his dad swings into the rafters with him climbing on a cat walk to oversee still guarded areas of the building.

The man mutters to no one in particular, "I assume that there's either still uranium here or if they don't want people to be taking down information for making anything nuclear."

Fred flips his mask up, "Or...there's a man infected by gamma radiation they're trying to keep trapped in there."

Despite him being his son, the man face palms himself, "Son, there's a time and place...time and place..."

* * *

Hiro is scanning through his HUD seeing nothing reflecting Nuclear Radiation according to the scanners, "Baymax, your scanners having trouble."

"Hiro, there is something I should..." The robot seems like he was about to confess when Hiro points out, "No time, we need to head North!"

Obediently the robot veers to the right through the sewers, following several circuits used to power the city and potentially something else.

* * *

Honey Lemon and Gogo search the musty old lab. They hear a loud thud in the distance causing the two girls to freeze, "Do you hear that?"

Honey Lemon is familiar with the sound by now urging Gogo to repeat after her as she leaps through the window. They just closely get out as a large beam of plasma decimates the whole building, causing one of the smoke stacks to collapse having Honey Lemon toss a handful of ice chemicals yelling at Gogo, "Break the ice!"

She spins tossing two of her discs causing a large portion of the smoke stack to crack, the huge mass of concrete finally stops collapsing, just raining small bits of debris and dust with a man cackling, "Two beautiful women to myself? What am I going to do with you two?"

Gogo retorts, "You're not that hot, fire breath."

Sunfire lands clearing away debris with his immolated form, "Ha ha, very...ow why do I keep falling for that?!"

Gogo and Honey Lemon laugh as once again Sunfire gets smacked by another disc as she rolls out of his range and Honey Lemon leaping to throw some chemicals. He dodges the compounds and aims precisely, "Not today!"

A beam whizzes just pass her purse causing her to squeal in fear. He smirks, "I see your weakness now!"

More beams emit from the man's hands as she leaps and flips around the lasers. Gogo spins around Sunfire causing dust to stir in the air which he chokes on. The velocity of her rolling causes whirlwinds to rise lifting Sunfire into the air, Honey Lemon using a sticky compound to keep a hold of the ground.

"I don't think we're in San Fransokyo anymore!" She screams as the wind tugs at her, the compound remaining steadfast.

* * *

The guards continue to watch over the large white room looking similar to more of a museum than a power facility. They look forward to see a large blue costume leap down in front of them. They break their poise but just as they reacted a pair of hands knock their heads together.

He smirks, "That was too easy."

However he speaks too soon as more guards come armed with stun batons surrounding both him and Fred.

"We can't kill anybody here, Fredzilla, are you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

He looks back at his own son with a smirk of pride, "I know, son."

They leap into the crowds sending guards flinging everywhere across the room.

* * *

Hiro is guiding Baymax through the sewers still until they see blue light illuminating a more central part of the sewer. They come across a round platform with a silver, blue glowing spherical core before them. Standing next to that device was the Silver Samurai.

"Ah, Baymax and Hiro. I knew you would come through."

They land on a flat platform that's a walk way to the central one.

"You're finished, Samurai!" Hiro snarls sounding like a different person than what he was before.

"Hiro, your blood pressure has escalated."

The silver-clad man nods, "Your Nurse is right, you may want to calm down."

That was when the Samurai pulls his own sword out igniting the plasma around it.

"Baymax, you retrieve the core, I got this guy."

Hiro looks at the man who wants to destroy San Fransokyo, the man who almost killed Baymax, the man who read into his personal life...he never felt so much animosity ever since...Callaghan...but this was different. Hiro would show restraint, not repeating the same mistake he did before.

However, he would not think about this restraint glaring across towards the cybernetic being.

* * *

The twister started slowing down when it catches fire, backfiring on Gogo as she runs away, Sunfire laughing maniacally, "What's the matter, too hot for you?!"

Meanwhile Honey Lemon is trying to conjure up a compound for water when suddenly her purse gets snatched up by the strong force of the wind, catching on a beam jutting out from a piece of the smoke stack. She looks determined as she shimmies the goo to stretch thinner without breaking completely.

"Hold on, Gogo!"

Gum was spat, not even stuck on her visor. She screams, "Hurry up!"

It's been a while, but Gogo was actually scared...out of many things to be afraid of, dying by fire was certainly a common thing not desirable to be ended by while one was still alive.

* * *

Gordon was having complications with the guards overwhelming him, as was Fred. He kicks a guard charging at him into another guard as he falls on his back rolling and kicking his opponent behind him towards another. He looks over to Fred who's overpowering guards with ease, however even their numbers were getting the best of him. He barrels into another guard sending stun blasts towards several guard.

He shouts, "Fred, get down to their base level and look for the secret lab. I'll take care of these guys up here."

"Dad, I can't leave you here!"

"Fred, I'll be fine...I was surrounded by the Japanese, Russians and Chinese once, you think these guys compare?"

"I just can't leave you."

The man glares into the mask, "Son...go...the mission is more important right now."

Fred watches as his father back flips into another group of guards sending them hurling and trying to subdue the crowding guards to the best of his ability. He sighs, a hot, steaming tear flowing down his own face. Only their second mission and they could possibly lose one another...he was right though, there was a mission to complete!

"Fredzilla to the rescue!" The teen leaps barreling through other guards, knocking them unconscious running into the deeper parts of the facility.

* * *

Hiro avoids swing after swing after swing until finally he grabs one of the Samurai's arms and swings on it to deliver a two foot kick into the man's face. Making him flinch a bit. Hiro then leaps from his fore arm on top of the man's shoulders slapping both sides of his helmet making the man groan in pain. The teen gets up kicking the Samurai to the ground, "Baymax, are you getting that core buddy?"

"It is entirely too heavy for me to lift. I will have to destroy it. This is the sewers and it will be sometime before radiation leaks into the environment. However Hiro I must tell you something."

However a blade flies past Hiro's head and into the belly of the robot. In panic, the teen screams, "Baymax!"

He hears metallic running and he screams in rage, "Leave him alone!"

The teen turns to fight but finds himself flying back behind the Samurai as he uses magnetic force to fling him. It was too late for the Samurai though as Baymax rocket fists some contraptions that completely destroy the core, catching fire. Baymax flies away from the core just in time as it explodes...the robot lands in front of Hiro hugging around and taking shrapnel that would take his back out. Hiro looks up at the robot whose back was smoking.

The robot gives a thumbs up, "Mission accomplished."

Hiro chimes, "No nuclear explosions today, fist bump!"

However just as Baymax was about to return the favor, the sword seems to work its course through Baymax who collapses as his exo skeleton is cut. Hiro's voice seems to raise an octave as he screams, "Baymax, no!"

The Samurai retrieves his sword. He looks at the robot who seems to be inactive. Those large brown eyes have fire as he sprints atop of Baymax's remains as he leaps towards the Samurai...

* * *

Honey Lemon is almost close to her purse, until her elastic chemical snaps, however she grabs her purse with just enough room to have it removed from the iron bars and she presses a few buttons on her purse with large numbers counting down. She tosses the purse into the flaming tornado and she just closes her eyes hoping whatever she does will work.

Sunfire is laughing as he sees no sight of his enemies, "Are you guys too scared to fight?!

Suddenly he sees a large pink container flying under him seeing large red numbers counting down, 3...2...1...

"Oh no." He gasps

All of the sudden Gogo stopped feeling the force pulling her away as she was holding on to a fence. However her ears ring as she looks back to see a large explosion...no multiple explosions happening at the top of the fading tornado, spreading fog, water, goo and everything imaginable into one large whirlpool, collapsing on the ground and in the end was a very charred, shell-shocked sunfire twitching.

Honey Lemon approaches the site and she crosses her arms behind her back, "I really need to stop throwing my purses around like that."

The both of them laugh. Sunfire attempts to get up only receive a disc in the face knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Fred is barreling through, using fire to clear hallways and knock out the few security guards that were posted downstairs. He sees yellow lights and sprints towards the source of the yellow lights. He expects to find a nuclear missile somewhere lodged in a silo like in the many video games and movies he's seen, however he goes to what he presumes will be the control room and sees only...a message on the tv with Everwraith speaking.

"This is my message to the Big Hero 6, you are in our hands now. This is no longer your city to protect...first we will break you, all of you...then we will break the city."

* * *

Hiro struggles against pipes wrapped around him against the wall. He screams at the top of his lungs with much emotion and struggle, "Let me go!"

The Silver Samurai walks past Hiro who's writhing on the ground against the still metal pipes wrapped around him enough just to restrain his movement. He gets more and more erratic the closer the Samurai approaches the remains of Baymax.

"You get away from him! NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Turned away from Hiro he lifts his mask up with steam popping out and Hiro couldn't see who it was. The robot seems to have life as he looks up into the face of this menace. His thumb pressing over the plate that Hiro could only press over, unless in times of stress such as the Callaghan incident, the chip rack miraculously opens up for the Silver Samurai. A red chip with a danger sign marked on it. He yanks it out and snaps it. Then there was a green chip.

The Samurai also yanked it out with Hiro screaming, "What are you doing?!"

The Samurai slams his mask down standing up and walking towards Hiro who's willing himself and shaking to get out of the twisted pipe like a trapped animal.

"No, give me that chip! No please, give me the chip!"

The cold-steel covered Samurai stops before Hiro looking at the chip as if reading it. The mans sighs, "You really care for this, huh?"

Hiro confesses in emotional outburst, "MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

Through yellow eyes, the Samurai looks down at Hiro. However even his body language suggests that he was unsure...not even sure what he was confident in and not certain what he would be uncertain in. He was just confused...reading the chip like an encrypted antique message.

Hiro shouts, "PLEASE, don't do anything to that chip!"

The man reads aloud, "Tadashi...Hamada."

The man drops the chip to the ground with Hiro's eyes following, looking at the chip as it was a piece of own heart falling to the ground. It drops unscathed, however Hiro attempts to scoot his way towards the chip despite the metal bars wrapped around him. The Samurai looks shaking his head then turns around walking away from the situation giving Hiro motivation to escape.

However, the Samurai determined turns and with full force, his metal boot slams into the concrete, sending green plastic everywhere.

Hiro could do nothing, only look and scream, "NO! NO! YOU..."

Hiro was beyond angry...he was furious...he was desperate...he was...broken...

"NO!" He sobs, "That was Tadashi's..." He sobs not even bothering to struggle anymore, "Tadashi...that was..."

Tears flow down his face as he stares at the chip willing for the smiley face to put itself together, but no such luck...

He sobs uncontrollably despite the Silver Samurai looking down at him, gripping his sword tightly. Hiro didn't care anymore, everything he loved and cherished, it was gone...He lost Baymax once...but this was different...he destroyed Baymax...he destroyed Tadashi...he also destroyed Hiro...

Hiro sobs uncontrollably, whimpering miserably as he was stuck and couldn't curl up in a ball. He was desperate and useless when everything was destroyed and now...he was useless after it happened, laying in the cold slick layer of the sewers, cold water rushing past him. His warm wet tears the only source of warmth along with the burning pain of his heart shattered across the cold, hard ground...

The Samurai gripped the sword considerably too tight, as if he was fighting something within himself...he couldn't stand it...he should have just killed him...why did he do this? The Samurai makes a small motion to raise the sword.

Hiro just whimpers and cries out, "You...you killed Baymax..."

The Samurai sheathes his sword and sighs, "I've done enough..."

And there Hiro lies...crying, hoping his body would soon follow his soul...

* * *

**"Ah, I was wondering what would break first...your spirit or...your body!"**


	8. Saying Good bye

Hiro wakes up to find the bars unwrapped from him. Hoping he just had a nightmare, he looks over ti find Baymax in pieces. He then sees the pieces of the chip spread all over the ground. Pain shoots in his chest again.

"Baymax, no..." He picks up the pieces...literally the pieces of his heart scrambled about. He kneels clutching at his chest.

He walks over, "Baymax, get up buddy...get up..."

No answer from the pile of shambles. "Baymax, I'm hurt, buddy, get up, come on..."

Hiro whimpers as the realization hits him, there is no Baymax...

The teen couldn't hear the footsteps and the worried cries of his name. He hears a pair of feet land next to him, "Hiro?"

Fred kneels down, "You ok, little buddy?"

Hiro didn't even have his helmet on, his tears could be noticed. The rest of the team and Gordon gathers around, not getting too much in his space as he mourns.

* * *

**"Nerd Lab"**

The lab has the team gathered, however none are working. Instead they're gathered in Hiro's lab as he packs his personal items away.

Honey Lemon insists, "You don't have to do this, Hiro."

He begs, "Please don't."

Fred chimes in, "Yeah man, we're a team and we're always there for each other."

"Just stop please."

Wasabi, "Hiro, man, you can't let this one thing get to you. That's what they wanted."

Hiro's knuckles turn white as he grips the back pack, "Well you know what? It worked, ok? I'm done!"

Gogo stands in Hiro's way with her hands on her hips, popping a bubble, "Dude, we're trying to help you."

His tone returns to that of anger, the anger he felt at Professor Callaghan, "Gogo, move!"

Fred, "Come on, man we're a team."

He snaps, "DIDN'T YOU PEOPLE HEAR ME! WE'RE DONE! NO MORE PLAYING HERO!"

Everyone stares back, hurt stinging all of them, even the determined opposition Gogo was posing got bulldozed by that retort. Sniffling, the teen walks out the building, the door shutting in such finality.

Fred sighs, "Just the three of us?"

Everyone just remains silent to mourn the loss of maybe a friend, their leader, their purpose...

* * *

Hiro walks out into the increasing rain, warm tears getting mixed with the cold rain. He stands in front of the campus looking at it as if it would be his last time...that was the plan for now. No more robotics though, Hiro can not rebuild or even dream of reprogramming Baymax...no, he couldn't replace Baymax, just like Tadashi.

Wiping some tears with his wet sleeve he continues to walk in the soaking rain, through empty streets. The cool air felt great, washing away his tears. If it was nearing dusk, he wouldn't know through the thick grey layer of the ominous clouds.

The bell rings with Aunt Cass getting the café ready for closing. She smiles, "Oh hey Hiro, did you walk all the way here?!"

He wipes some hair from his face, "Yeah."

She then sees his red eyes and she grabs him by the shoulders. She asks, "Is everything ok?"

He was about to bluff, but more tears well over. She embraces him, "Baymax is dead."

"Oh honey. I'm sorry to hear that."

"They killed him..."

Like the morning of the nightmare, she soothes the emotional teen, "Sssshhhh, it's ok. It's ok."

He wraps around her tightly as if she would disappear at any moment. As if life would decide to keep Hiro's heart under fire, keeping it in ruins.

* * *

**San Fransokyo Downtown, Financial District**

The wind blew in the night, winding around the glass sky scrapers that tower over the flowing river of lights. On top of one of these majestic towers stands an armored Silver Samurai, one foot on the ground and another propped on a railing. He looks down at the city when Everwrather approaches him from behind.

"You know, from the pain I felt you inflict, gakusei...you could have killed him and it would be less pain."

The warrior retorts, "I've killed their will to fight, my master."

Everwraith also nods stroking his beard, "We still have some loose ends, gakusei."

"Sunfire?

"Yes, go to the prison and deal with him."

**Big Hero 6**

**They will return in Big Hero 6: Return of the Heroes...**


	9. Sneak Preview

**Sneak Preview**

* * *

_Of course, it looks like the end for the team, right? That's where your wrong, because all of us must hit the ditch before we climb a mountain..._

Hiro sprints through a crowd of people in broad daylight. The San Fransokyo City Hall is shining brightly. The mayor of the city is being escorted by security add they shoot at gleaming armor leaping towards them at super human speed. However, Hiro Hamada isn't one to give up. He leaps on stage opposing the coming Samurai.

He looks back at the suited man with sheer determination, but not hatred in his eyes as he would be inclined to. Then joining him first comes Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi and in rolls Gogo. He nods at them, "You guys, ready?"

" Fredzilla was born ready!"

The Silver Samurai draws his sword and...

**End of Preview**

* * *

**Though this didn't get as much support as I would have liked, I will be continuing this in a sequel, so get ready :)**

**And thank you all who showed support for this Fanfiction and thank you to my inspirationsurprise :)**


End file.
